A conventional electrical connecting apparatus of this kind comprises a rigid wiring board, a block elastically supported on the rigid wiring board via a spring member, and a probe sheet whose back surface is supported on the block (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2002-311049). This probe sheet has a probe sheet main body having a flexible insulating synthetic resin film and conductive paths buried in the synthetic resin film and a plurality of contactors formed to be protruded from a contactor area of the probe sheet main body and connected to the conductive paths.
These contactors are formed on the contactor area of the probe sheet main body in a consolidated manner so that their probe tips appropriately correspond to electrodes of a device under test, and the probe tip position of each contactor is strictly set. However, the synthetic resin film of the probe sheet main body easily suffers from distortion and deformation by an external force or deformation by thermal expansion or contraction.
Thus, even if each contactor is formed at an appropriate position on the contactor area of the probe sheet main body highly accurately at the time of manufacture of the probe sheet, deformation of the contactor area of the probe sheet main body is likely to bring about misalignment of the posture of each contactor when the back surface of the probe sheet main body is fixed by adhesive on the support surface of the block supporting the contactor area of the probe sheet main body. This misalignment of the posture of each contactor causes an error of the position of each contactor in the xy direction or an error of the height position in the z direction on the plain surface of the probe tip. This obstructs an accurate electrical test.